pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-5823617-20140708174429
Hey Kevin :D Haha, wird bestimmt schon. Außerdem kann ich dann nicht so viel quaseln währrend des Unterrichts ;D Ich mag zwar quaseln, muss aber richtig gut aufpassen! Also ist es eiegntlich ganz gut, dass da niemand wirkliches ist, mit dem ich quaseln kann xD Also im "Reallife" habe ich nichts mehr mit Liebe am Hut, wird mir langsam zuanstrengend xD Und bei Mangas oder Animes oder generell Filmen und Büchern sollte immer etwas Liebe mit drin sein. Es ist eigentlich witzig, dass du das gerade jetzt ansprichst, da ich gerade ein tolles neues Manga lese, dieses Mal eigentlich so gut wie nur Romanze und etwas Comedy. Das ist irgendwie zu einen meiner Lieblingsmangas geworden und seitdem ich den 2. Band gelesen habe verschlinge ich die Kapitel auf englisch :'D Aber allgemein, in meinem Alter sollte man das sowieso noch nicht all zuerst nehmen, okay, jedes kleines Mädchen träumt von ihrem Prinzen in der glänzenden Rüstung auf einem weißen Pferd (ein Pferd und ne Rüstung müssten es jetzt nicht sein und ein Prinz auch nicht umbedingt, aber du weißt was ich meine xD), aber was wollen z.B. kleine 6. Klässler/innen mit einer Freundin bzw. einen Freund??? xD Und ob man jetzt 6. oder fast 9. ist, ist das gleiche... Ich bin aber der festen Meinung es gibt diesen einen Menschen auf der Welt, mit dem man sein ganzes Leben vebringen kann und ihn auch lieben wird, aber es kann natürlich auch sein, dass man diesen Menschen nicht trifft. Ich denke aber ganz sicher, dass es für jeden Menschen ein passendes Gegenstück gibt und Menschen dafür geschaffen sind zusammen zugehören. Aber natürlich hat Schicksal damit mal wieder etwas zutun, denn es ist Schicksal ob man sein Gegenstück kennenlernt oder nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass man nur mit seinem Gegenstück zusammen passt sondern, dass es auch andere gibt, die man vielleicht genau so liebt, auch wenn sie nicht dieses perfekte Gegenstück zu einem sind (also mit Gegenstück ist jetzt nicht das genau Gegenteil gemeint, sondern z.B. wenn man ein Stein in der mitte zerbricht und darauß zwei Teile werden, kann man den Stein meistens so aneinader legen, dass darauß wieder ein Stein wird und nur noch eine leichte Linie zeigt, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr "ein Stein" sind). Wie stehst du so zu dem Thema? :D Das dumme ist ja, dass sie so viele Kapitel benutzt haben, am Ende sind in 13 Episoden mehr als 50 Kapitel glaub ich. Und da müsste nicht mehr sooo viel kommen (also um die 100 Kapitel hat das Manga schon). Aber ich habe so eine App und die sagt mir die ganze Zeit folgendes: "New Season! New season will air for Brynhildr in the Darkness!" Und das schickt er mir aber schon sooo lange und im Internet findet man auch nichts darüber -.- Ja, eigentlich genau so :D Ich weiß auch ehrlich nicht genau wann ich mir das angewöhnt haben soll, aber ich über die drei Rede kommt folgendes dabei heraus: Kano, Tsubomi, Seto xD Weil Kidos ist der einzigste Nachname den ich meiner Meinung richtig ausspreche xD Manchmal rutscht mir dann aber auch der eine oder andere Nachname heraus :D Ich versuche Momentan meinen Freunden etwas Mekakucity Actors zu erklären und da ich immer mit den Vor- und Nachnamen von den dreien durcheinander komme steigen sie da glaub ich nicht mehr ganz durch, hahah xD Naja, wenn ich platzen würde, dann... Naja, okay, vergiss es lieber, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke macht es kein Sinn :'DDD Na, genau wenn meine Ferien anfangen, fängt dein Stress an! Ich werde nämlich ab Morgen Ferien haben (morgen bekommen wir Zeugnisse und dann heißt es ab in die Ferien)... Naja, aber die Ferien sind noch lange, da schaffen wir das schon ;D LG Sina